


Catching Feelings

by sendricamp, thefantasmickah



Series: Real Life [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Bec. Come on, I bet if you and I went on a date there is no way they would think I was your guardian. Especially if you wear those heels I know for a fact Stacie made you buy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Feelings

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Chloe couldn’t stop laughing, “You actually look forward to the bowling nights I drag you out on?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Is that really such a bad thing?”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand, her thumb rubbing circles on it, “Not at all.” She winked, “Besides I think it’s funny how you weigh less than all the bowling balls combined.”

“Ouch,” she replied, smiling. “That was a low blow, Beale.”

Chloe snickered, “Don’t act as if it actually hurt you, Mitchell. You’re just so small and adorable.”

“Being small and adorable isn’t such a bad thing, I guess. I can occasionally get cheaper prices for things like, you know, the rare occasion I go to the movies,” she said, shrugging.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, her breath warm on Beca’s neck, “But wouldn’t that be a drag on a date? Being mistaken for a twelve year old?”

Beca inhaled, trying to slow the pace of her heart. “Well, yeah, that can suck. I mean, it makes my date look more like my guardian,” she mumbled, hands digging into her jean pockets.

Chloe pulled back and studied Beca carefully, “Oh, Bec. Come on, I bet if you and I went on a date there is no way they would think I was your guardian. Especially if you wear those heels I know for a fact Stacie made you buy.”

The brunette tensed, replaying Chloe’s words over in her head. “I.. those heels are.. I mean.. wait, did you just.. date?”

Chloe laughed, “Yeah, a date. What do you think?”

“I think.. I have no idea why you would want to go on a date with me,” she said. “But.. I guess.. maybe.. sure?”

Chloe backed away from Beca and pouted her lip, “That sounded more like a question than an answer.”

“Well, I don’t know! The only other person to ever ask me out on a date was Jesse and I was just as freaking awkward then! I don’t know how to respond properly.” She sighed. “Okay, let me try it again. Chloe, I would be absolutely delighted to go out on a date with you to prove that I look like I am twelve.”

Chloe beamed at Beca, “Awesome!” she said, kissing the other woman on the cheek, “I have to go for now, lessons to plan and such. I’ll pick you up Friday at seven?” Beca nodded. “Wear those heels!” Chloe waved at Beca and headed for the door.

“Bye,” Beca waved, watching the redhead leave. Once the front door had closed, she turned and sat down on the couch, wondering where Chloe was going to take her that required the use of the six inch heels Stacie had talked her into on the sole basis of, in Stacie’s words, they made her ass look amazing in jeans. Wherever it was, Beca hoped it would be fun at least, but with Chloe, was there any doubt of that?

\-----

Chloe knocked on the door and whistled loudly as soon as Beca opened it, “You look hot.”

Beca looked down at herself, wondering if Chloe was being honest or nice. She had on the heels, a tight fitting pair of jeans and a tank top. Nothing special. “Thanks?”

“Are you ready?” Chloe smiled brightly, nodding her approval of the outfit.

“As ready as I will ever be,” she replied, stepping into the hallway, making sure the door was locked behind her. “So, what do you have planned for us?”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Chloe said bumping her hip against Beca’s and then laughing as she grabbed the other woman to keep her from toppling over. She cleared her throat, “I was thinking dinner. Is that tame enough for you?” Chloe slipped her hand into Beca’s, “I figured tame was good for a first date, who knows what I’ll have planned for our second?”

“You seem quite confident that there will be a second date,” she said, looking down at their hands, trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. “What if I decide that I don’t want to see you again?”

Chloe moved them along down the hallway, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see!”

Beca watched her, letting her eyes take in the dress the redhead was wearing. Despite the heels Beca had on, Chloe was still taller than her. The dress seemed to cling to all the right areas, and she found herself taking an extra minute to appreciate the amount of cleavage that was offered. Her face grew hot and she pulled her hand from Chloe’s, taking a few shaky breaths.

Chloe halted her movement when she felt Beca pull away, “Are you okay, Beca? I mean, we don’t have to go out if you don’t want to. I totally get if I make you uncomfortable,” Chloe’s voice quieted significantly, “I can leave if you want.”

“No. I don’t want you to leave.. I just..” She brought her hands up, waving them as she spoke, “You do things to me, Chloe. Things I don’t understand. I think.. I think they are things that Jesse was supposed to do to me, but never did. Like.. I look at you.. especially now.. and my breath catches in my throat and my thoughts get all jumbled and I know I am absolutely horrible at talking and forming words and expressing my feelings but I just.. I don’t know what to do when you are around.. and that confuses me.. and I just got a little overwhelmed but I am fine and I want this and I want you.”

Chloe pursed her lips at the mention of Jesse but found herself relaxing as Beca continued to speak. She walked to where Beca was standing and drew the woman into a hug, “Hey, it’s just me,” she said, pulling back and searching Beca’s eyes for what was going through her head. “I promise, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want. Well,” she seemed to think about it, “Some things you may have to try at least once. But it’ll be fun, I promise.” She leaned in and kissed Beca’s forehead, realizing that the other woman may very well pass out if she did anything more, “You good to go now? We could always do date night on the couch watching shitty TV.”

Beca was silent for a moment, her eyes locked on Chloe’s. “I think a couch date should be for fifth or sixth date..” her voice trailed off, eyes wandering down to the redhead’s chest. “For obvious reasons,” she added.

Chloe smirked and pulled back from Beca. “Well, we better get a move on then on date number one if you ever want to get there.” She reached for Beca’s hand again and led them out the door, “Besides,” she added, “If you play your cards right, you won’t have to wait for the fifth date.”

Beca swallowed, her throat dry. “Chloe, I’ve never.. done.. that..” she said, following the redhead obediently.

“That’s okay,” Chloe said, opening the passenger side door for Beca, “I can teach you!”

She bit down on her lip, unable to forget the male that had been in the shower with Chloe when she had decided to ambush Beca. She didn’t want to be another notch in the redhead’s bedpost.

Chloe slid into the driver’s seat and watched Beca carefully, “Hey, you know we’ll go at your pace. If you decide you just want to be friends, that’s cool too. And if you decide you never want to have sex with me, that’s fine. I mean yeah, I’ll have to take care of myself but it’s all totally up to you.”

“I don’t want to be just friends, that is part of my problem,” she said. “I really like you, and when I was searching for someone to make a connection with, there you were. I just.. I’ve never liked anyone as much as I like you, and that scares me.. so if at any point I push you away and try to disappear, I am giving you fair warning.” She shrugged. “It won’t be because I don’t want you, but because I want you so bad I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Chloe reached over and squeezed Beca’s hand gently before letting go and starting the car, “I don’t go away that easily, Beca. Don’t worry.”

Beca nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She stared out the window, not focusing on anything other than the way Chloe hummed along with the music coming from the stereo. “Hey, Chloe?” she asked, turning her head towards the older woman.

“Yeah, Bec?”

“Why me? I mean, you could have anyone that you want.. so.. what makes me so special?”

“I don’t know, Beca, you just are,” Chloe shrugged, glancing at the other woman, “And I’m a pretty good judge of these things.”

She slowly nodded. “Okay.” She went back to looking out the window. “You care about me,” she mumbled.

“I do,” Chloe agreed.

“I just don’t understand why,” she said, looking at Chloe again.

“That’s okay,” Chloe looked both ways before she took a left turn at the stop sign, “We have time. I can show you.”

She remained silent for a moment. “Chloe, I know I have this tough front, but I am not that strong, you know that, right? I am already more emotionally invested in you than I have ever been with anything before. I am scared of what would happen to me if I were to lose you from my life,” she said, her voice low.

Chloe pulled into a parking lot and turned the car off, looking at Beca. “I think you’re strong but you just don’t know it yet. And don’t worry about losing me, I have a feeling that I’m going to be in it for the long haul, if you’ll want me, of course.”

“I do,” she whispered, trying to smile. “I just.. I put myself down, okay? It’s what I do.”

Chloe unlocked the car and got out, walking to the other side. She opened the door and extended her hand, “That’s why I’m here, to pull you back up.”

Beca took the offered hand, wobbling as she stood up. “I hate these shoes,” she said, looking down. “That should prove how much I like you right there. I would have been perfectly fine in my boots.”

Chloe chuckled and helped Beca inside the restaurant, “Tell you what, next time you can wear whatever you want.”

Beca smiled at the woman and allowed her to wrap her arm around her waist, “Sounds good to me.”

\-----

“Beca,” Chloe cooed, wrapping her arm around the brunette and moving closer to her, “It’s time to wake up.”

Beca mumbled, turning her face further into the pillow. “Five more minutes,” she groaned.

Chloe kissed Beca’s exposed neck softly, “Come on, Beca, don’t you want to see what I made us for breakfast?”

She lifted her head, squinting against the sunlight coming in through the window. “Food?”

“Yeah, Beca,” Chloe said capturing Beca’s lips with hers. She pulled back grinning at Beca’s groan, “Food.”

“I guess I can get out of bed for food,” she replied, rolling over so she was fully facing Chloe. She leaned in, kissing Chloe gently. “Hi.”

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again, deepening the kiss slowly. “Hey,” she said pulling back.

Beca snaked her arm around Chloe, her hand easily sliding under the hem of her shirt. “Three months,” she whispered.

Chloe arched her back into Beca’s touch, “Happy anniversary.”

Beca smirked at the reaction. “I have a present for you,” she mumbled, placing a kiss on Chloe’s pulse point.

Chloe couldn’t stop the large smile, “A present for me?” She sat up quickly. “I love presents!”

“I know you do,” Beca replied, sitting up, her eyes meeting Chloe’s. “Close your eyes.” The redhead pressed her hands over her eyes. Beca waved a hand in front of her face, making sure she wasn’t peeking, before pulling her tank top over her head and tossing it to the floor. “Open them,” she whispered, leaning closer to Chloe.

Chloe uncovered her eyes and blinked at the sudden light. Her eyes got used to the brightness and widened as she took in the view of Beca topless in front of her. “Oh, Beca,” she breathed, reaching out to touch the stomach of the other woman, “You don’t have to--”

“I want to,” she replied, pressing her mouth to Chloe’s, pushing the redhead back onto the bed.

Chloe giggled at the sight of Beca asserting dominance over her but quickly stopped when she saw the look in Beca’s eyes. “Okay,” she said.

Beca stopped for a moment, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “Chloe, I’ve never had.. an.. an orgasm. I mean.. I’ve never really.. explored..” she stammered, rolling off of her girlfriend and covering her face with her hands. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Hey, hey,” Chloe crawled over to Beca and moved her hands from her face. “I told you before I could help you, remember? I mean that.” Chloe took her own shirt off and reached behind her back, unclasping her bra. “And besides, there are a ton of women out there that have never had an orgasm. You know what makes them different than you?” Chloe leaned over Beca sighing as their breasts grazed together.

Beca inhaled, her eyes moving from Chloe’s eyes to her mouth to her breasts. “What?” she breathed, her hands immediately coming up to massage Chloe’s breasts gently.

Chloe groaned at the feeling, her body moving closer to Beca’s, “They don’t have me,” she whispered in Beca’s ear.

Her thumbs grazed over the nipples, smirking at the gasp that left Chloe’s lips. “I have a good teacher,” she mumbled, gently biting on Chloe’s pulse point.

Chloe’s eyes glazed over and she forced herself to pull away from Beca’s touch. “No,” she said, reaching for Beca’s shorts, “This morning is about you.”

Pouting, Beca dropped her hands, watching Chloe’s movements carefully. “I like touching you.”

Chloe smirked, happy at the juxtaposition of this Beca versus the one she met in the shower over a year and half ago. “You can touch me afterwards.” She pulled Beca’s shorts down, “Now, do you want fingers, tongue or a combination of both.” She grinned kissing Beca lightly, “Or wildcard, my choice?”

Beca rolled her hips towards Chloe, feeling like her body was on fire. “Wildcard,” she said, gripping the blankets to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen.

Chloe swiped Beca’s lip with her tongue, letting her body cover Beca’s. Her hands trailed up and down Beca’s sides as she continued kissing Beca, letting the tension slip as far away from Beca as possible.

Beca whimpered, her hand reaching to grasp Chloe’s back, easily finding the easiest place to grab purchase. Her back arched as Chloe’s tongue left her mouth, trailing instead down Beca’s throat, leaving hot wet marks in its wake. Her body felt like it was on fire. “Chloe, please,” she barely managed to say, she was already trembling, not certain exactly what her body was feeling.

Chloe wrapped her tongue around one of Beca’s nipples and sucked it into her mouth. She pulled back slowly, grinning at the slight pop it made as it escaped her grasp. She groaned, “You are so hot,” she said before paying the same attention to the other nipple. Her hands moved to massage Beca’s breasts gently. She pulled back when she felt Beca begin to quiver. She took in the look of Beca, her hair mussed and cheeks deliciously flushed. She licked her lips, “You don’t get to get off that easily.” Chuckling at her own joke, Chloe slid down Beca’s body until she was hovering above the juncture of Beca’s legs.

Beca let out an uneven breath as she watched Chloe move slowly across her body, claiming it for her own, almost like a cat stalking its prey. “Guh,” she said, hand grabbing purchase on Chloe’s shoulder as she felt the redhead begin her exploration. All thoughts left her head the moment she felt a warm wet tongue trail over her dripping folds.

Chloe hissed quietly when she felt Beca’s nails dig into her shoulder. Her left hand reached up to tweak one of Beca’s nipples, her right circling around Beca’s entrance, dipping in slightly every half moon she made. Beca smelled delicious, Chloe decided as she nosed closer to where she knew Beca wanted her to go. Beca’s hand gripped her harder and she decided to finally give the other woman what she wanted. She dipped her head down even further and inhaled. “God, you smell so good.” She flattened her tongue and drew it up the length of Beca’s folds, halting at Beca’s clit.

Beca moaned loudly, “Chloe,” she barely managed to say. “Don’t tease.”

“I’m not teasing, Beca,” Chloe said in between each slow lick against Beca’s hard clit. She sunk one of her fingers deep into Beca, “Just appreciating.”

Beca’s hips jumped to meet the intrusion. “Uuhhh.”

Chloe hummed against Beca, no specific tune in mind except the one that Beca was making each time Chloe moved her finger in and out, pressing against the tightening walls. Chloe sucked on Beca’s clit gently, rolling her tongue around it and pushing her finger in Beca as deep as it would go, curling it to press against the spot she knew was there. Beca’s song reached a crescendo suddenly and Chloe smiled against damp skin, letting the other woman ride it out. She removed herself slowly from Beca, careful to keep from stimulating the woman further. She moved to Beca’s side and kissed her neck softly. She wrapped her arm around the brunette’s waist and pulled them together.

“Wow,” Beca said, still breathing hard. “So that’s what an orgasm is like.”

Chloe laughed lightly, “Mhm, great aren’t they?”

“So, so great.”

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder, her hand trailing across Beca’s bare stomach, leaving slightly wet marks behind, “Don’t worry, we can reheat breakfast later.”

“Can I?” Beca tried to catch Chloe’s eye, she wanted to return the favor.

Chloe shook her head, “Not right now. This was about you. I can wait until later. Maybe tonight. It is Valentine’s Day after all.”

Beca chuckled, “Only you would love Valentine’s Day, Chloe.”

Chloe pulled the other woman on top of her and kissed her gently, “Nap now. Breakfast later.”

“Deal.”

\-----

Beca leaned against the counter, watching Chloe carefully. She was facing the sink, cleaning the dishes they had used for dinner. “I have a dishwasher, you know,” she said, smiling as Chloe flinched, turning around.

“I like doing dishes by hand,” she replied, grabbing a towel and drying her hands. She moved to Beca, sliding her arms around her waist. “I thought you had homework. You have finals next week.”

The brunette shrugged, her eyes locked on Chloe’s. “I have all weekend to study,” she mumbled, taking a deep breath. “So, I was sitting on the couch, and two very, very important things came into my mind.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding before placing a soft kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “I was thinking, that since you spend almost every single night here anyways.. do you want to move in?”

Chloe stayed silent, her mouth dropping open.

Beca pulled away, shaking her head. “That was so stupid. I am so sorry. It’s just.. I love you, and I thought it would be better for the both of us if you moved in because you spend so much time here and I like waking up next to you in the morning..” she stopped, her brain catching up. Her hands clamped over her mouth.

“You love me?” Chloe asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Beca nodded.

“Beca Mitchell can love another human?”

“Shut up.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered, closing the distance between them. “And I would love to move in with you.”


End file.
